From US 2004/0065965 A1, a carburetor assembly is known that has a first coupling unit with which a start position of the choke element and the throttle element can be set as well as a second coupling unit which couples the position of the air flap to the position of the throttle flap.
It has been shown that, during operation of such a carburetor assembly, a latching between throttle element and choke element can disengage under unfavorable conditions.